Who Will Remember?
by Yami Adritha
Summary: A sad story about the Inugang's future gets a little better as chapters go on. Not really good at summaries at least for this fic, so I'll let you read it. COMPLETE
1. Who Will Remember

Ok, I got this idea while sitting in English Class one day last year. We were studying the poetry of Edgar LeeMasters, and that got me depressed. I thought, 'I should write an IY poem like this...' so I did.I'll stop ranting and let you read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who Will Remember?**

I walk along this path,

A path that I have walked many times before,

To a village that my friends and I often visited.

As I approach, I remember all the times that we spent here.

The good, bad, and the in- between.

But who now remembers?

There were five of us:

A girl from the future with miko powers,

A monk with a cursed right hand,

An exterminator that was all alone,

A kitsune, orphaned when he was young,

And a hanyou, with a troubled past and torn emotions.

Ah, those were the days.

We would travel all over,

Looking for the powerful shards

That formed the Shikon jewel.

But, eventually, we all fell in the end.

One was swallowed by a life- long doom.

Another killed by a beloved brother,

The young one? Surrounded by wolves in the mountains.

As for the hanyou, weariness, old age, and a lonely heart,

Are what brought on his demise.

I leave the villiage behind now,

And see the branches of the ancient tree ahead,

And at the base, five mounds of earth.

Each with mementos on top of them,

But who will remember who they are?

I pause to look at the memorials,

And the possessions that mark them:

A bow and the purified jewel,

An old sword and enchanted necklace of fangs ,

A small top and some acorns, leaves, and mushrooms,

A large boomerang and a gas mask,

A string of prayer beads and a staff.

This last one contains no body,

For it was sucked into the void,

But who will remember that,

Apart from us five?

The answer is, no one.

All that knew have also gone on.

If they passed on our story to others,

I honestly do not know.

But I do know this,

The monk and the exterminator,

The miko and the hanyou,

Will be together again.

Even if no one remembers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Review please! I'm even thinking of writing a second story to this, so tell me if I should keep this up!


	2. They Will

Ok, first off, thanks to all three people for reviewing. Secondly, I need to tell you (the reader) who the narrarator of ch. 1 was. Drum roll please… Ok, I admit, there was no real definite narrarator; it could have been any of the five main characters (InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, or Shippo). Honestly, I had InuYasha in mind while writing. Well, here is the next chapter. I couldn't get it into poem form, so it's in story mode instead. Hope you like it….

**Chapter 2: They Will**

I sigh as I turn away from the tree. 'No one probably cares we're gone anyway…' I tell myself, as I begin to depart, both the gravesites and this world, but something catches my attention. Hushed voices are coming from the village. I look and see two figures coming up the path. A part of me wants to hide behind the nearest tree, but then I realize 'I'm dead. They won't see me.' I still move to the side and watch as the two approach the area where I stand. As they come into my line of vision, I froze. 'How could I forget them?'

One was a girl, around 15 years old. She had long, white hair that was streaked with black, and bright gold eyes. On top of her head I could see two small triangular dog-ears. She fell to her knees in front the mounds of earth, tears streaming down her face. "Myoga was right. They're here." She choked out. Her companion, a boy of about -- with short brownish- black hair and brown eyes, knelled next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "There, there Sasaki." A small _meow_ came from the ground next to the two. Now I notice the small cat demon that I knew so well. "Yes Kirara." The boy said, petting the cat lightly on the head, "This is what we were searching for."

I can't help but watch in awe as Sasaki leaned over and took something off one of the graves. "Dad's sword." She mumbled, holding the item close to her. "Tasku, What can we do now? I still don't understand." Tasku looked over to the large boomerang that lay to his right, then down at his own right hand. I stare at the boy's hand and I realize something: he carried the curse of his family. "Tasku?" "Myoga said that the enemy still lives, and we need to finish what our parents couldn't." he then walked over and stood the boomerang on its edge. "I also need to get rid of this stupid curse." With that he swung the weapon around, and across his back. "Come on, Sasaki." Kirara gave another _meow_ and walked over to a mound and pulled a familiar string of prayer beads off it. _Mew mew_. Tasku looked down at the cat demon, a sad, yet happy smile formed. "That could come in handy." He commented. "This string is getting pretty worn out." Sasaki took one last glance at the graves, and picked up one more item. "It's getting late." She said, the fang necklace now around her neck. The boy nodded, and they both headed back to the village.

I watch as they vanish from sight, along with the last traces of sunlight. 'I wish both of you luck.' I whisper as I depart, a light breeze blowing as if it was carrying my words to the two. The girl stopped, her ears twitching at the soft sound. "Hmm?" she turned around. "What's up, Sasaki?" Tasku wondered. "Did you hear someone talking just now?" "Why are you asking me? Your hearing is better than mine." Tasku replied, resuming his walk back to the villiage. Sasaki turned and sighed. '_I know I wasn't just hearing things. Someone was there. I just don't know for sure.' _She looked at the mounds below the branches of the sacred tree. "I hope we can do this.…Tasku, wait up!" she called, rushing to catch up with her companion, her father's sword by her side.

So, what did you think? Should I write more, or should I just stop right here? Don't just sit there, leave a review!!!


	3. The End

Yami Adritha: Ok, so my updates are a day late. SO SUE ME! Anywhoo,here's the last part of this lil' fic of mine! Enjoy

PS: Since the first chappie was so popular, I decided to trey free- verse poem form again. Hope it's successful!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

**The End**

I am still in shock

Over what we have just done.

It took our parents how many years?

And we did it in just a day.

We defeated Naraku.

There were four of us:

All with our own reasons for hunting Naraku.

Koru, the leader of the wolf demons.

He was my age; his parents died a few years ago.

Nosaka, a priestess- in- training of 18.

A distant relative of hers died at Naraku's hands

Almost a century ago.

And, of course:

Tasku and myself.

Divided we didn't stand a chance,

But united as one, we prevailed.

The strength of wolves,

The spiritual powers of a priestess,

The slaying talents of one,

And the Steel- Cleaving Fang

All banded together

To destroy the hanyou

Who's name means 'Hell.'

It's been a week now.

I'm standing in front of a place I often visited.

A place that has always brought me comfort;

Whether it was some stupid argument with Tasku,

Or killing the most hated demon in Japan-

The Sacred Tree.

Mom? Dad?

What would you say

If you were here with me?

Would you praise me?

Or scold me for being so violent?

Or would you just hold your daughter close,

And not say anything at all?

All I know now,

As I fall to my knees in front of your graves,

Tears running down my face,

Is that I miss you dearly.

I stand to leave,

Wiping the tears away as I do.

'I need to meet the others'

I tell myself, as I turn toward the villiage.

I take one last look up.

Up through the mass of branches and trees of the old tree

Just as I sense someone behind me.

Red- clad arms wrap around me,

Pulling me into a loose embrace.

I turn to look up

And am met with a pair of bright gold eyes.

'I'm proud of you.' He whispered.

My arms flew around the figure,

Glad to hear my father's voice again.

Time seemed to stop.

We just stood there;

Father and daughter, together again.

I wanted this to last forever.

But, as the saying goes,

All good things must come to an end.

I can hear my friends;

Their calling my name,

Wanting me to return to them.

'Go join your friends' Dad says

'I'll always be here if you need me.'

A hand forces me to turn around,

And out of this fantasy.

It's Tasku;

Ranting on again about how I daydream

Or think too much on the past.

He starts to drag me away,

As I take one last look at the old tree.

It was then that I realized

That even though some scars remain;

Like the ones left by losing family at a young age,

There are some things;

Like the bond close friends share,

That will never fade away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Adri: Man, I think I went off near the end, but oh well; I just wanted to get this done.

You know the routine: once ya read, review! The button is right down there at the bottom of the screen.


End file.
